Amor secretamente correcto
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Hermione y Draco son novios desde hace unos meses, pero Ron también está enamorado de ella. ¿Qué pasará cuando digan todo a todos?¿Qué sucederá luego?¿Acaso Harry y Draco son familia más adelante?¿Sabrá Draco lo que es un prueba de embarazo? Entra y descúbrelo :3


—¿Hermione?—La llamó Ronald entrando en la sala de Premios Anuales—¿Vas a cenar?—Ella estaba en la habitación, con un Draco besándola.

—Hurón... Ron—Masculló—Después seguimos.

—Está bien, ratona. Pero me la debes—Susurró para luego escaparse por la puerta.

—¡Aquí estoy, Ronald!—Lo llamó mientras salía.

—Ah ¿Puedes?

—Esteee...Yo...

—No puede—Interfirió el Malfoy—Tenemos que estudiar para el exámen de Aritmancia.

—Ah... ¿Pero podrías marcharte?, necesito decirle algo a Hermione, a solas—Aclaró y el rubio se marchó refunfuñando—Es que, Hermione... Tú me gustas.

—Ouh...

—¿Qué dices?

—Lo siento demasiado, Ronald. Pero es que yo ya tengo novio...

—¡¿Quién?!¡No me dirás que es ese imbécil de Krum!—Estalló.

—No es él... Pero quizás no te agrade.. Te lo presentaré luego, ¿está bien?

—Supongo...

—Lo siento... Así que adiós...—Lo sacó de la Sala Común—¿Cómo entraste?

—Fácil, sólo escuché la contraseña a escondidas.

—Está bien, debo decirle a Malfoy para que la cambie... ¡Hasta luego!—El cuadro se cerró y ella se apoyó desde su lado—Qué difícil...—Hubo un carraspeo—¡Está bien! Pero recuerda que hay que estar tranquilos por si a McGonnagall le dá un ataque de inspección.

—Mira, nunca había sabido nada tanto antes—La rodeó con sus brazos en un protector abrazo.

—¿Qué te gusta de mí?—Preguntó contra su pecho.

—Tu nombre, _Her-mio-ne_, las dieciséis pecas casi invisibles que tienes en las mejillas y nariz, tu cabello esponjado que hace cosquillas... Muchas cosas. ¿A ti qué te gusta de mí?

—Tu cabello rubio, suave y que sólo yo puedo tocar. Tu nariz aristocrática. Tu personalidad, tu aroma a mentas...

—Sí, Hermione. Soy perfecto.

—¿Me llamas por mi nombre? Siempre me dices apodos graciosos con tal de evitarlo.

—Te acabo de decir que me fascina, además, tú siempre haces lo mismo.

—Buen punto, _Draco._

—¿Ves? No es tan difícil—Sonrió—Te amo.

—Yo también—Le besó—¿Cuándo le diremos que somos novios?

—Dejemos que lo descubra el mismo, o que se lo diga Potter. Que seguro nos está viendo por su ridículo mapa.

—Umm... Ya vuelvo.

—Te acompaño—Corrieron a la sala Común de Gryffindor y allí estaba el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

—¡Hermione hace tanto que no te veo!¿Contraseña?

—No la recuerdo. ¿Nos puedes dejar pasar?

—Sólo por esta vez. ¿Quién es él?¿Tu novio?

—Sí, pero por favor no le digas a nadie.

—Claro, claro...—Les dejó pasar.

—Harry—Lo llamó, aún debía culminar sus estudios para ser Auror, al igual que Ron.

—¿Hermione?¡Sabía que estabas aquí!

—Dame el mapa.

—¿Qué mapa?—Se hizo el distraído mientras ocultaba el papel tras de sí.

—Sé que nos has estado viendo a Draco y a mí juntos. Dame el estúpido mapa en este instante, cuando sea el momento te lo devuelvo.

—¡Ya está bien!—Se rindió—¡Tómalo, pero yo no le diré a Ron que tu novio es Malfoy...!

—Claro que sí, ¿quién te manda a ser tan chismoso?¡Tú le vas a decir!

—¿Dónde quedo yo en esta discusión?—Interfirió el rubio.

—¡Cállate, Draco. Estoy hablando con Harry!

—Está bien. Pero no me grites.

—Tú serás el que le va a decir a Ron quién es mi novio, porque nadie te manda a ser un idota...Nos vemos, Harry—Se despidió tomando al rubio del brazo. Draco sólo pensaba lo bipolares que pueden ser las mujeres.

—¿Hermione?—Preguntó haciendo que la chica parase.

—¿Um?

—¿Podrías dejar de arrastrarme? Estoy seguro de que puedo usar mis piernas perfectamente.

—¡Oh!—Gritó soltándolo—¿Me perdonas?

—Si me das un beso.

—En la mejilla.

—Algo es algo...—La castaña estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla del Malfoy y siguieron su camino a la sala Común.

—Ya vuelvo, me acordé de algo...

—Claro, me dejas abandonado—Sonó falsamente dolido, la chica sólo rió.

—¡Sí!—Salió corriendo, aún tenía el aroma de su novio impregnado a la túnica. Mentas. Se encontró con la cabellera pelirroja que tanto buscaba.

—¿Hermione?¿Por qué hueles como Malfoy?¡No me digas que te quiso violar!¡Ahora sí lo mato...!

—Ron... ¿Quieres saber quién es mi novio?

—Claro... eres mi mejor amiga—Forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Me prometes que no vas a gritar?

—Te lo juro.

—¡Harry!—Llamó al pelinegro.

—¿Qué?—Estaban en un rincón del vestíbulo, en épocas de Halloween y casi no habían estudiantes por nuevas reglas.

—Dile a Ronald quién es mi novio.

—Esteeee... Bueno...

—Dilo.

—Malfoy.

—¡¿QUÉ?!¿HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER CÓMO PUEDES SALIR CON ALGUIEN COMO ÉL!?

—Es mi novio... No es tan malo.

—Exacto, soy un ángel personificado—Dijo Draco abrazando a su novia por detrás—Tuve una corazonada de que dirías todo.

—Bueno... ¿Cómo es eso de que no es tan malo?

—Él es tierno, cariñoso, atento, besa bien, nunca pelea conmigo (bueno tal vez un poco), es inteligente...

—Hermione, yo tengo la mitad de esas cualidades. ¿Qué lo hace especial?

—Es lindo, habla cosas interesantes (No sólo de Quidditch). Me lo dijo primero que tú. Me salvó de un imperdonable mientras tú corrías a la Cámara de los Secretos durante la Batalla de Hogwarts. ¿Quieres que continúe?

—No, tranquila. Es suficiente.—Dijo Ron con otra sonrisa forzada.

—Gracias.

—Supongo que debo agradecer también... así que gracias comadreja.

—Cállate.

—Ronald, no lo trates mal. Él es mi novio.

—¿Escuchaste? Ahora debes tratarme bien. Así que discúlpate.

—Hermione, vé cómo se porta. ¿Por qué no eres mi novia?¡Soy mucho mejor que él!

—No me importa, es mi novio y punto.

—¡Tú no me hablas más nunca!

...

—¿Madre?—Estaban en la mansión Malfoy, por fin habían tomado la decisión de decirle a ambos padres.

—¿Draco?¡Draco!—Salió su madre de la gran casona, mientras Hermione se ocultaba tímidamente.

—¿Y mi padre?

—Oh, él está en Eslovenia. Fue por negocios... ¿Qué hace ella aquí?—La castaña enrojeció al tener la mirada de la Malfoy.

—Justo por eso venía, madre. ¿Nos podemos sentar?

—Claro, claro.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Draco empezó.

—Mamá, Hermione es mi novia...

—¿Cómo?

—Sí... Lo somos desde hace unos meses atrás.

—Agradezco el hecho de que hayas venido a contarme todo esto, mi terroncito de azúcar—Draco resopló ante el apodo, Hermione soltó una risita que fue callada por la mirada gélida, ahora fija en ella. La escrutaba de arriba a abajo—Y tú... ¿Amas a mi hijo?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—Potter y la comadreja—Informó el rubio.

—... ¿Cómo reaccionaron?

—Potter bien...

—Pero Ronald dejó de hablarme—Continuó Hermione.

—¿Te importa?

—Para nada, Draco es mucho más importante...

—Me alegra que le des la importancia que se merece.

—¿La apruebas?

—Sí, Draco. La apruebo.

—Gracias madre.

—Yo le diré a tu padre, creo que no tendrá problemas. Últimamente es mucho más abierto...—Dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa ladina, Hermione sólo pensó que ya sabía de dónde venía ese gesto de su novio.

...

—Draco... Nosotros llevamos casi un año de novios...—El chico se asustó con la seriedad de la castaña—... Y yo perdí mi virginidad contigo... Te amo con toda mi alma..

—Hermione, dime por favor que no vas a terminar conmigo.

—Claro que no...

—Entonces explícate.

—Yo...Draco...

—Hermione, no des rodeos.

—Estoy embarazada.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—No te molestes... só...

—¡No me puedo molestar!¡Estoy demasiado feliz, Hermione!—La abrazó protectoramente—Un hijo mío y tuyo...no podría desear más nada nunca, te amo demasiado.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto, ese bebé es la prueba de cuanto te adoro. Nunca te dejaré sola, y si tengo, primero moriré.

—Gracias...

—Te amo—Le dio un beso—Y nos casaremos dentro de dos meses...

—¿Um?—No escuchó muy bien el mensaje.

—Eh...perdón, Hermione Jean Granger, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

—Oh Merlín... por supuesto que sí, mi dragón—Lo abrazó.

—¿Cuántos meses tienes?

—Seis semanas.

—Qué bueno... Porque tendremos que comprarte un vestido, el mejor de todos.

—Pero me voy a poner toda gorda...

—Y aún así te amaré con todo mi corazón.

—Eres tan cursi...

...

—Madre... vas a ser abuela.

—¿De verdad?¡Por Merlín!¡Este es el día más feliz de mi vida!

—¿En serio?

—¡Por supuesto!¡Yo sólo quiero que mi corazoncito sea felíz, y encima me hace abuela! Aunque no puedo negar que soy muy joven para serlo.

—No importa... Y nos vamos a casar dentro de dos meses.

—¡Fenomenal!¡Hermione, debemos ir a comprar tu vestido!¡Ahora mismo!

...

—¡Hermione!¡Apresúrate niña!—Le gritó Narcissa a la castaña, que se colocaba el vestido con ayuda de Luna.

—¿Cómo puedes soportarla?

—La costumbre—Dijo encogiendo los hombros—La verdad es que no creí que este vestido me sirviera con esta panza.

—Hubieses visto a Ginny, ella tiene la mayor barriga de la historia, James viene fuerte.

—¿Está embarazada?

—Sip... Harry es un travieso.

—¿Cómo vas con Theo?—La rubia enrojerció y habló lentamente.

—Bueno...Theodore es muy lindo... (N/A: Eh...yo sé y tengo conocimiento de que Luna se casa con el ¿nieto?¿hijo? No recuerdo muy bien, de Newt Scamander, es decir, el que "escribió" Animales fantásticos y Dónde encontrarlos. Pero pienso que Luna y Theo quedan mejor juntos :3)

—Con muy lindo, quieres decir hermoso.

—Exacto... pero es muy testarudo. ¡Incluso me refutó la existencia de los Sno..!

—¡Te dije que te apresuraras!

—Me tengo que ir—Sonrió mientras la rubia la esperaba afuera.

—Valió la pena la espera, te ves hermosa... casi como yo el día de mi boda.

—Gracias, señora Malfoy.

—Sólo Narcissa, Hermione, por favor—Le entregó la chica a su padre y corrió a sentarse en su lugar.

—¿Estás lista?

—Mucho..nerviosa, pero lista—Caminaron hacia el altar, mientras que algunos lanzaban comentarios como:_ Quién lo diría..._o..._Los opuestos se atraen..._y uno de los gemelos Weasley..._Está mucho mejor sin el imbécil de Ronald._

...

—¿Cómo está el bebé, Harry?—Preguntó Hermione a su amigo, durante una "pequeña" cena familiar; sólo Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Theo y los padres de Draco y Hermione.

—Oh.. muy bien, da muchas patadas.

—Sí, seguro va a ser jugador de Quidditch—Sonrió Ginny. Hermione sintió una molestia en el vientre, que a los pocos momentos se transformó en un dolor que la puso a hiperventilar—Hermione ¿Qué tienes?

—Creo...creo...que...viene...el...el...

—¿El bebé?—Completó Draco, la castaña asintió con la cabeza y Narcissa gritó.

—¡Oh por Merlín!¡Ya viene mi nieto!¡Apresúrate Lucius!¡Hay que llevarla a San Mungo!

...

—Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no...—Murmuraba Draco caminando de un lado a otro por el pasillo del hospital.

—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó su madre.

—Allí está Astoria... yo...terminé con ella por estar con Hermione.

—¿Te odia?

—Mucho... el primer día sólo lloró...el segundo comenzó a gritarme...el tercero me empezó a golpear...el cuarto día divulgó rumores...a la semana hizo que mi poción explotara y que casi me volara la cabeza.

—Oh... Astoria es muy vengativa.

—Lo sé. Aún no comprendo cómo el cara...digo Potter y la comadreja no se dieron cuenta de nada... Yo ni siquiera le dije a...Astoria por quién la dejé.

—Merlín... no me imagi...

—¡Allí viene! Estoy oficialmente muerto—La chica se acercó a ellos y miró a Draco seriamente.

—Draco.

—Astoria—Dijo lo más confiado y serio que pudo (Lo cual no es mucho que se diga).

—¿Qué haces aquí? Si se puede saber.

—Estoy...—Empezó Draco indeciso.

—Estamos esperando unos análisis de sangre de Draco—Completó Narcissa.

—Comprendo, gracias señora Malfoy.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—Preguntó el rubio.

—Acompaño a Pansy, de paso me hice unos exámenes también.

—_Estoy condenado_—Pensó Draco.

—Señor Malfoy—Anunció el medimago—Está todo s...—Draco le hacía señas para que guardara silencio por el momento.

—Disculpa Astoria, debo ir a ver los exámenes.

—¿Qué exámenes?—Interfirió Harry de la nada—Se suponía que Hermione esta..—El rubio le mandó una mirada asesina y el ojiverde calló—aa...ba en la biblioteca y me pediste...eh...que buscara un libro...eh...para tu colección.

—Exacto, ahora necesito ir con el doctor...

—¿Señor Malfoy? Su espo...—Habló el medimago de nuevo.

—¡¿ESPOSA?!—Gritó Astoria mientras que Draco palidecía al ver los brazos de la chica acercarse peligrosamente a su cuello.

—No entiendo qué le sucede, señorita Greengass. Se supone que mi hijo y usted no tienen ningún tipo de relación, así que Draco, vamos a ir a ver a Hermione—Espetó Narcissa y se marchó tomando de la mano al rubio mientras que la chica se desmayaba.

—Oh—Dijo Harry.

...

—¿Cómo van a llamar a esa pequeña ternurita a la que voy a malcriar?—Preguntó la rubia haciendo cosquillas a su nieto—Debe ser un nombre bonito.

—¿Qué tal...?—Comenzó su nuera.

—No, ya sé. Scorpius.

—Pero madre, nosot...

—¿Te gusta el nombre?¡A que sí!¡A que sí!—Decía al bebé frente a sus ojos, el niño reía adorablemente—¿Ven? Se está riendo, eso significa que ustedes perdieron y Scorpius y yo ganamos.

—¡Madre!

...

—¿Mami?¿Me tengo que ir?—Preguntó el pequeño rubio a su madre, mientras que los niños subían al andén.

—Sí, tesoro. Te dije que debías irte ¡Mira allá está Albus! Anda a saludarlo y te subes al tren.

—Sí, mami—La abrazó—Te voy a extrañar.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Te enviaré cartas todos los días y nos veremos en las vacaciones de navidad.

—Está bien...—Acompañó a su hijo hacia la familia Potter y aprovechó para hablar con su amiga.

—¡Hola Ginny...!¿Y Harry?

—Hola Hermione...tranquila, sólo está tratando de subir a Lily. Tiene miedo.

—Scorpius está más tranquilo... ¿Qué?

—Hola—Saludó un pelirrojo; Ron la miraba de arriba a abajo—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sólo estaba llevando a mi hijo al andén.

—¿Hijo?

—Sí ¿No sabías que tenía un hijo? Oh por Merlín, Ginny todos ustedes son unos malos hermanos—Ginny agachó la cabeza apenada, ninguno de ellos había querido explicarle la situación de Hermione a Ron.

—¿Once años y no me había enterado?

—Al parecer... ¡Hola cariño!—Saludó al Malfoy que se aparecía tras el Weasley—¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Tú sabes...normal... Hola comadreja.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarme comadreja?

—¿Hermione, dejo de llamarlo comadreja?

—No sé...¿Por qué me meten en sus asuntos de comadrejas? Además, Draco, ve a despedir a tu hijo, me haces el favor.

—Está bien, madre.

—Sabes que Narcissa es mucho peor que yo.

—En eso no voy a discutir.

...

—Madre, oficialmente estoy en tercer año.

—¡Qué bueno Scorpius! Asumo que has ayudado a la pobre Aira a estar en su primer año de Hogwarts ¿No?

—Sí madre...

—¡Mamá!¡Scorpius me ha pegado durante todo el viaje!¡El otro día se rió de mí frente a Albus...!

—¿Albus?—Preguntó Hermione con un rictus en su rostro—¿Ese no es el hijo de Harry y Ginny?

—Sí...pero no es nada madre, sólo que Albus es un tonto que busca cualquier excusa para burlarse de mí, seguro me va a reventar de bromas ¡Es un patán!

—No lo es, ¿cierto Scorpius?¿Por qué no le pides que te lo presente? Estoy segura de que eso es sólo porque no sabe quién eres y busca qué decirte—El rubio asintió con la cabeza y abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Y qué?¡El es un tonto!—Espetó Aira (N/A:Es idéntica a Hermione; incluso en comportamiento).

—Hija—Le sonrió—Todos los hombres son iguales. Ni te imaginas cómo era tu padre antes...

—¿Tan malo era?

—Es—La corrigió—Él es malo, pero sabe con quién hacerlo, y lo que le conviene es no portarse así conmigo.

—¿Entonces...?

—Entonces trata de hablar con Albas.

—Claro, él se la pasa hablando de ti; así que te lo presentaré formalmente cuando entremos a clase—Interfirió Scorpius.

—Mamá, ¿esto es estrictamente necesario?

—Sí hija. Es de vital importancia.

...

—Draco, ven a ver—Llamó Hermione a su esposo.

—¿Qué cosa?—Entró al cuarto con ella.

—¡Esto!—Mostró un aparato de difícil entendimiento -o al menos para Draco- y complejidad.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un aparato muggle para verificar embarazos, si tiene una rayita roja, no hay bebé. Pero si hay dos...—Draco observó atentamente las dos franjas que aparecían en el test.

—Entonces...

—Entonces, eso significa que va a haber otro Malfoy más.

...

—Hermione—Llamó Draco a su esposa, mientras ella dormitaba en la cama—Es hora de que vayamos a buscar a los niños...

—Más tarde...—Refunfuñó mientras se envolvía con las sábanas.

—No podemos ir más tarde, se supone que salen del tren a las diez de la mañana y son las ocho.

—No quiero ir...

—Bueno, te vas a quedar sin chocolate.

—¡¿QUÉ?!¡Acordamos ir a Honeydukes hoy!...después de ir a buscar a los niños...¡Bueno está bien! Déjame vestirme.

—Ojalá no se te olvide que Draco Malfoy siempre gana, _siempre_.

...

—¡Scorpius!—Dijo Hermione a su hijo mayor, este caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba la castaña y la abrazó.

—Hola, mamá...

—¿Y Aira?

—Hmp...despidiéndose de Albus; imagínate, llevan dos meses juntos y no se puede...

—¿Juntos?¿¡QUIÉN EN NOMBRE DE MERLÍN ES EL NOVIO DE MI HIJA?!—Gritó Draco rojo de la ira.

—Albus Potter, querido ¿No acabas de escuchar?

—Oh Merlín, oh Merlín...Potter la va a pagar.

—¡Papá no lo hagas!—Impuso Scorpius cruzándose de brazos—Aira no es la única que tiene a un Potter.

—Oh Scorpius ¡Por fin le dijiste a Lily!—Chilló Hermione jalando una mejilla del rubio.

—Sí, ahora. Padre, quédate allí, sino, mamá se va a molestar mucho.

—Es cierto—Señaló la castaña en la misma pose que su hijo.

—Mi hijo y mi esposa en mi contra. Oh Merlín, qué has hecho con mi vida...

—¡Cállate!

—¡Adiós Albus!—Se despidió Aira mientras caminaba hacia sus padres—Hola... Les contaste ¿No?—Preguntó a su hermano, el cual asintió con la cabeza—Bueno...

—¡Estoy muy feliz por ti!—Felicitó a su hija abrazándola—Te dije que tenía la razón.

—Hmp... eso no importa—Su orgullo Malfoy había sido herido, pero no dejaría que eso la afectara...mucho.

—_Pardon_, pero señorita; usted me debe una explicación...—Dijo el Malfoy mayor.

—Tengo novio, fin de la discusión—Cortó mientras Hermione reía—¿Por qué ríes?

—¿No le viste el rostro a tu padre? Es la quinta vez en toda su vida que alguien le corta.

...

—Madre, soy prefecto, había olvidado mencionarlo. Fue mucha emoción cuando recibí la insignia aquí—Anunció Scorpius esa tarde, mientras cenaban en la mesa del comedor.

—Interesante—Opinó Hermione—Eso es algo muy bueno, hijo.

—Sí... sólo espero que tu madre no vuelva a hacer otra escena como la de Honeydukes, eso no es bueno...—Rió Draco.

—¡Draco!

—¡Pero si es verdad!¿Cómo hiciste?: _"¡NOOOOO!¡NO QUIERO IRME!¡QUIERO MIS BARRAS DE CHOCOLATE...Y MIS CARAMELOS, MIS GRAGEAS, MIS PIRULETAS, MIS FRUTAS CONFITADAS!¡NOOOO!¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY AÚN NO PAGO!" _y yo te dije _"Hermione, has pagado casi seis bolsas de dulces, no necesitas más..." _pero entonces me lanzaste una edición especial de piruletas cambia-lengua en la cara...por eso, en este momento tengo el rostro verde.

—¡Pero Draaacooo!

—Mira sé que lo antojos so...—Draco se interrumpió a sí mismo, al notar las miradas de todos sobre sí—Ouh.

—Bueno, ya que su padre metió la pata; quiero darles una información—Anunció Hermione—van a tener otro hermano.

—¿Otro?—Preguntó Scorpius mientras masticaba un pedazo de filete—Ustedes no pierden el tiempo ¿saben?—Los señaló haciendo círculos alrededor.

—¡Un hermanito!¡Wiiiiiiii!—Chilló Aira—¡Voy a jugar con él!¡Y lo voy vestir, bañar..!

—No va a ser así, yo pensé lo mismo cuando me dijeron _"Scorpius, vas a tener una hermana.." _, a la semana que naciste, nadie me prestaba atención y me puse a llorar; incluso puedo recordar una vez que había una reunión e hice el mayor berrinche de la historia... fue genial.

—Sí, y estuviste castigado casi dos días.

—O al menos eso fue hasta que la abuela me rescató de mi exilio.

...

—Aira, invita a los Potter a venir a casa a abrir los regalos—Dijo Hermione durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

—Pero mamaaaaá...

—Sin peros—Espetó la castaña con firmeza, mientras que Scorpius reía en voz baja—Y tú invita a los demás, yo me encargaré del resto—El rubio calló inmediatamente.

...

—Entonces... ¿Potter?—Preguntó Draco a Harry durante la cena navideña . Estaban los Potter, los Weasley (Excepto Ron :1), los Nott y los Malfoy, en una "pequeña reunión" como lo definía Hermione—Tu hijo es novio de mi hija, y tu hija es novia de mi hijo...

—Draco, compórtate, yo ya te expliqué todo, lo menos que quiero es que bombardees al pobre Harry con tus ridículas preguntas.

—Pero Hermione...

—Papá, cálmate—Le dijo Aira—¿Qué tiene de malo? Mamá me dice que tú te acostabas con casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts cuando estabas en tercer año—Harry soltó una gran carcajada, escupiendo parte del jugo; al igual que los gemelos Weasley, que no paraban de reír y golpear dramáticamente la mesa.

—Hermione, me decepcionas..—Dijo Draco—Se suponía que no revelamos secretos de nuestros años en Hogwarts.. pero si es así, quiero decir que la primera vez de Hermione fue en la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales—La chica enrojeció mientras que todos se quedaban mudos.

—El otro día...—Comenzó Aira dispuesta a terminar con el silencio—...Escuché que habían ruidos raros en la sala de pociones, y luego Scorpius salió sonrojado...—El rubio mencionado se tornó carmesí y se cubrió con los brazos—...con Lily.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Explotó Harry—¿¡QUÉ MIERDAS FUE ESO?!¡LILY LUNA POTTER WEASLEY EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

—Papá, ya Aira lo dijo todo...

—Harry, no digas nada. Porque recuerda que nuestro primer encuentro...fue cuando yo estaba en cuarto año—Dijo Ginevra, mientras que sus padres se desmayaban.

—Ginny, eso no tiene nada que ver.

—¡Claro que sí!¿O me vas a decir que no, Harry James Potter?

—Eso no lo voy a contestar.

—¡Oh por Merlín!¿Podrían dejar de hablar de cosas porno?—Gritó Aira.

...

—¿Amor?¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Draco entrando en el baño, Hermione estaba empezando con los síntomas del embarazo.

—Sí, tranquilo. Sólo quiero comer...un sandwich de pescado con tomate y lechuga...sí, eso. Que sea atún.

—Está bien...supongo.

...

—Draco... tenemos hambre ¡Queremos algo de comer!

—¿Qué quieren ahora, Hermione?

—No sé... tal vez una pizza de salmón...con mucho queso.

—¿Dónde demonios voy a encontrar a alguien que haga una pizza de salmón con mucho queso?

—No lo sé, pero tenemos mucha hambre...y que sea queso cheddar, por favor.

—Ah claro, como ustedes no tienen que buscarlo...

...

—¿Aquí se encuentra la señorita Malfoy?—Preguntó McGonnagall entrando de improvisto en uno de los invernaderos de Herbología.

—Soy yo... ¿Qué sucede?—Dijo Aira levantando la mano con duda.

—¡Es una emergencia!¡Debe apresurarse!—La rubia se levantó rápidamente y se puso al lado de la profesora.

—¿Qué sucede?—Habían comenzado a caminar dentro del castillo y parecía que la señora buscaba algo.

—No hay momento de explicación, debemos ir a buscar a su hermano.

—_¿Scorpius también? Oh Merlín, esto es feo... _Bueno, está en la sala de Pociones, que yo sepa. Hoy tienen exámen.

—Se le agradece la ayuda, señorita Malfoy—La profesora entró en el cuarto y llamó a su hermano, que se mostró tan confundido como ella—A mi oficina, por favor.

—Albus te manda saludos—Le dijo Scorpius aprovechando un momento de distracción por parte de la "anciana decrépita"(Como la define Scorpius).

—Gracias...

—Ya llegamos—Pasaron dentro de la oficina de la directora y estaban todos los cuadros con antiguos jefes de la escuela—Debo informarles, que la señorita Granger...err...digo, Malfoy. Ha entrado en labor de parto y es necesaria su presencia.

—¿Qué?

...

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda..—Susurraba Scorpius mientras entraban al hospital.

—Scorpius, deja de decir groserías.

—No me interesa..

—Le voy a decir a Lily—El rubio nunca decía groserías frente a su novia, ya que a ésta no le gustaban y las decía sólo cuando se sacaba de quicio.

—Tranquila ¡No hay necesidad de eso!—Dijo con nerviosismo—¿Qué sucede?¿Dónde está papá?¡Duraremos horas en encontrar el lugar donde está mamá!¿Aira qué haces?—Preguntó al ver a su hermana retornando de la recepción.

—Le estaba preguntando a la amable señora, y me dijo que la señorita Malfoy se encuentra en pleno parto, habitación número 124, por ese pasillo a la izquierda, su doctor es Ginef Karkaj el cual es un medimago árabe, me dijo que si necesitábamos ayuda, viéramos los mapas mágicos que hay por los corredores.

—Ah...

—¿Alguna pregunta?

—Ninguna, _sabelotodo._

—Mira quién habla, _Scorpy._

—¡Cállate!

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—Me largo.

—¡Espérame...!

...

—Hola papá—Saludó Aira mientras que su padre caminaba de un lado al otro.

—Hol...¿Qué hacen aquí?¡Deberían estar en Hogwarts!

—La _vieja decrépita _nos mandó.

—¿McGonnagall? Oh Merlín... ¿Cómo conseguiste llegar?

—Bueno, la verdad es que usé mi gran sentido de la orientación y el instinto Malfoy que tengo en la sangre.

—Aira te ayudó porque estabas llorando.

—¡No estaba llorando!

—Pero te ayudó.

—Señor Malfoy, el parto fue exitoso..f.

—¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!¿¡ME PUEDES EXPLICAR POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME AVISASTE DE QUE MI NIETO O NIETA ESTABA NACIENDO!?

—Madre yo...

—¡Te callas la boca o te voy a lanzar el peor maleficio que conozco!

—Noo...ese no..

—¡Sí!¡ESE!¡Así que vamos a pasar todos de una maldita vez.

—No me quites mi preciado cabello...

—Draco...

...

—¿Cariño?—Llamó Draco a su esposa—¿Cómo vamos a llamarlos?—Dos pequeños bebés dormían sobre el regazo de Hermione.

—¿A los mellizos?

—Se supone.

—Bueno, ya tienen; saluda a Lucas y a Lucy.

—¡Hermione!¡Se suponía que le pondríamos los nombres! No unos nombres _muggles_.

—No te quejes, tú se lo pusiste a Aira, así que vuelves a quejarte y llamaré a tu madre.

—¿Ella también sabe?

—Ahora sí, antes, no.

...

aasdfghjkjhgfdfghjkljlk

Fin.

¡Se acabó!

SlenderGirl.


End file.
